The Diary
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: It's the summer of 1940 in Mystic Falls, Virginia; Elena Gilbert is 17 years old heiress who Damon Salvatore becomes smitten with after seeing her at a town carnival. They soon have a wonder filled summer romance only to be torn apart by Elena's rich family moving them to New York and away from her love. Will they ever find their way back to each other?


Hello everyone, yes this is a new fanfiction my muse is feeling extra inspired lately! No worries I will still work on and update my other fanfictions. I hope you enjoy! Also this may seem familiar to The Notebook, as this is where I got the idea from, since I love that movie and I feel like Damon and Elena have a love that is just as epic!

**June 14****th****, 1940- Then**

**Elena's POV**

"Miss Gilbert," my name is called over and over, but I'm not yet ready to wake from my slumber.

"Wake up Miss Gilbert, your family is waiting upon you to join them for breakfast downstairs," Bonnie my personal maid and good friend calls again. This time she softly shakes my shoulders to awaken me, so I better get up if I wish for this torment to end.

I slowly open my eyes and look around, and the first thing I notice is it is bright and sunny outside, beyond my windowsill. I stretch out my arms and arise to see Bonnie on the other side of my bedroom picking out my attire for the day.

"Good morning, Bonnie." I say with a little yawn still not fully awake from my peaceful sleep.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert, it is time for you to start your day." She smiles as she gestures to my private bathroom that is most likely already a warm bath waiting for me.

I nod my head in understanding and head to the bathroom still in my night gown.

Bonnie helps me bath and prepare for my long schedule for the day.

Bonnie helps me dress in a navy blue baby doll dress, with a red belt around my waist to accentuate my curves, and she hands me my red heel pumps with a buckle across for me to wear with my dress. Bonnie then helps me with my long chestnut locks by tying my hair together in a ponytail with a navy bow.

I am ready to join my family for breakfast at the table. I slowly descend the staircase and walk through the foyer to the bright and open dining room where my parents and my brother Jeremy are enjoying their breakfast.

My father, John, is at the head of the table wearing his suit, without his jacket but with a gray vest instead, smoking a cigar and reading the morning paper. My mother Isobel, is sitting right next to him drinking a glass of orange juice dressed in her beautiful white dress, accompanied by her favorite pearls around her neck; while my brother Jeremy is dressed in his normal attire of dress pants and a dress shirt, however today his dress shirt is light blue and he is sitting there eating his pancakes, eggs, and bacon, while trying to engage conversation with my father.

"Good morning," I say sweetly and sit next to Jeremy and across from my mother.

"Morning baby doll." My father says and looks up from his paper to give me a smile.

"Morning," Jeremy says with a glance in my direction.

"Morning, Elena." My mother says sweetly, but then quickly goes back to ignoring me.

My family is in the middle of a conversation that I don't pay any attention to; it's not my place, its Jeremy's and my fathers. After all Jeremy will be taking over the business as he is the first born son, and is older than me, but by only two years, but he still treats me like a child. I mean I'm 17 years old for crying out loud and they still treat me like I'm 12. Jeremy is 19 and after the summer, he is going to go to work with my father at his company.

Right now my only priority is all my lessons and getting into a good college. My parents want me to go to Sara Lawrence since it is my mother's alma mater. But she's graduated a good 20 years ago, but she still wants me to go there and find a good husband. _Give me a break, _I think to myself.

In what world do I want to look for a husband only to be owned, have no rights, and pop out children? Not this lifetime. I would never tell my mother that though. She just doesn't understand that I want to be different, and that things aren't like they used to be, but things are changing. Women don't have to hurry up and get married like they used to, but she still wants me to, even if it's not what I want myself.

After I finish my breakfast I excuse myself from the table to get started on my day. A normal weekday for me goes like this:

**Breakfast 6:30-7:00 Piano 7:00-8:30 French 8:30-10:00 Violin 10:00-11:30 Reading 11:30-12:00 Lunch 12:00-12:30 Horse Back Riding 12:30-2:00 Spanish 2:00-3:30 Ballet 3:30-5:00 Dinner 5:00-6:30 Bath 6:30-7:00 Reading 7:00-8:00 Bed 8:00**

Repeat the next day.

Although, mother said that as soon as school lets out in Virginia I can stop my daily schedule and relax, until school starts in the fall. Just two more days and it's the town carnival to celebrate the end of the school year! And to celebrate no more schedule!

**August 2013-Now**

**Dr. Meredith Fell's POV**

Today is a day like no other, I see patients everywhere in the Mystic Falls Nursing home built and donated to us by the Salvatore's. It's a beautiful house that overlooks Mystic Lake. Mr. Salvatore was kind enough to open up his house to others who need to be looked after in their old age. In fact Mr. Salvatore and his wife stay here as well.

I walk in to check on my patient Miss Gilbert who suffers from dementia. She is one of my favorite patients, she is so sweet and so kind to everyone she meets, even if she doesn't remember who they are.

When I first started working here I learned that Miss Gilbert is in fact Mr. Salvatore's wife. Poor man loves his wife so much and she doesn't even know who he is most days. Sometimes I see him reading to her, a book that looks like a journal or diary maybe. When she remembers who she is they are like two teenagers in love and it's sweet to watch, but she's never back for long. Her dementia always rears its ugly head back and she freaks out when she doesn't even remember her own husband. I feel terrible when there is nothing we can do, but sedate her but even then all we can do is watch her come and go; I've even seen Mr. Salvatore cry when she couldn't remember who he was.

As I make my way to Miss Gilbert's room, I stop when I hear a beautiful song being played upon the piano. That'd be Miss Gilbert.

I walk into the Sun room and see Miss Gilbert perked on the wooden bench playing a beautiful piece and beside her is Mr. Salvatore watching her so sweetly.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore." I address them.

Miss Gilbert immediately stops playing the piano, and looks over at me and smiles. Then that smile turns into a frown.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, is this your piano? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but it's so lovely. I never played before, but this gentleman beside me asked me to give it a try. My apologies." Miss Gilbert rambles.

Oh. My. God. I want to cry. No it's not my piano, it's hers, and Mr. Salvatore bought it for her when they were married.

I awkwardly grimace and force a smile.

"No need to apologize Miss Gilbert, you were playing beautifully." I say sweetly and look over at Mr. Salvatore who looks as if he could cry from her apology to me. I know how he feels I want to cry too.

Miss Gilbert smiles at me and looks over to her husband.

"What did you say your name was again sir?" she asks her husband.

His eyes glaze over from her question. This is so painful to watch.

"I didn't say." Mr. Salvatore tries to cover using his usual smirk. "You can call me Damon." He says as he takes her hand and places a sweet chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

This is real love I think to myself. This is what real love is, trying to make the other person happy, being there for them through everything and anything, even when things get hard you are still there to the very end.

Miss Gilbert giggles and her cheeks turn pink.

"I brought a story that I would love to read to you, if you let me." He says as he gazes into her eyes.

Miss Gilbert smiles. "That would be lovely Damon." She says softly as he takes her hand and leads her out to the garden to read her the story of their lives, once again.

**Now**

**Damon's POV**

I escort my wife, who doesn't know she's my wife out to the gardens where there is a lovely bench that overlooks the garden and beyond that the lake.

It breaks my heart what her illness is doing to her and to our family, and me. I look over to my wife and see her gazing at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes studying me intently like she always used to when she thought I wasn't looking or paying attention, but I always knew.

It's been over 70 years since we first met in 1940, and she's still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Her hair still falls in long tresses that frame her face although, once chestnut brown now a dark gray; her smile is still calm, gentle, and reassuring as it was the day I met her; and her skin is still has her olive toned complexion and is still as soft as always.

Elena. She is still the love of my life, and always will be. She is what matters most to me, and will till death do us part.

I finally decide to look over to my wife. I smile at her, and ask, "Shall I begin with the story?"

Elena smiles at me and nods yes, "That would be lovely Damon." She says as she grabs my hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze to start the story of our lives and how we came to be, starting with how we met.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. Suggestions? Comments? Questions? All welcome. My rule is No Reviews/ No Updates so review, review, review if you wish to read more!**


End file.
